The Long Island Node of the CTN was established in 2000 out of the seeds of long-standing collaborations[unreadable] between the Principal Investigator and his colleagues with several community-based treatment programs in[unreadable] Manhattan, Queens and Long Island. Our goals are to contribute to the fundamental work of the CTN by[unreadable] collaborating in the conduct of rigorous multi-site clinical trials testing the effectiveness of new treatments for[unreadable] drug dependence and promoting the dissemination and adoption of treatments found to be effective, through[unreadable] a network of community-based treatment providers. Our vision includes promoting the culture of evidencebased[unreadable] practice based on principles of bi-directionality such that both researchers and community-based[unreadable] clinicians are considered equal collaborators in the clinical research enterprise.[unreadable] Over the initial funding period, members of the Long Island Node have: 1) Provided performance sites for 9[unreadable] CTN clinical trials, and participated in two completed survey studies, 2) Led two CTN national clinical trials,[unreadable] now completed and in data analysis; 3) Participated and/or obtained funding for 14 ancillary or platform[unreadable] studies; 4) Assumed national leadership as Chair of the HIV Workgroup, the Common Assessment Battery[unreadable] Workgroup, the Training Subcommittee, the Data Management Subcommittee, the Dissemination[unreadable] Subcommittee, the Research Utilization Committee, the Task Force on Secondary Analysis, as well as[unreadable] memberships on the Operations Subcommittee, the Executive Committee, and numerous other committees,[unreadable] interest and work groups; 5) Co-Chaired the second annual Blending Conference (2002), authored or coauthored[unreadable] 26 papers and one book, and delivered over 60 symposia, presentations and trainings at[unreadable] professional meetings; and 6) Initiated and fostered training and dissemination efforts in Buprenorphine,[unreadable] Motivational Interviewing and Motivational Incentives.[unreadable] This application requests funding for 3 additional years to continue the ongoing activities begun during the[unreadable] initial funding period and to develop new research and dissemination initiatives both locally and nationally.[unreadable] We will complete participation of sites in 3 CTN trials currently active or in start-up (CTN-0028, CTN-0029,[unreadable] CTN-0030), continue publication of results and dissemination efforts for the two studies we have led (CTN-[unreadable] 0015, CTN-0019), contribute sites to new CTN trials, participate in protocol development teams for the new[unreadable] HIV screening protocol and other new protocols, and continue leadership, training, and dissemination efforts[unreadable] at the national and local levels. We will also continue to encourage and seek outside funding for studies[unreadable] conducted on the CTN platform.